


Sonadow/Blazamy: Amendments (Book 1| Series)

by KateWillisSonFNaFYanSim



Series: Couples Series [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWillisSonFNaFYanSim/pseuds/KateWillisSonFNaFYanSim
Summary: It seems as though there are always problems in a relationship...but can some things go way too far? After a long night--a high speed car chase, a swift move, and a dramatic breakup--people are left thinking on some of their decisions, determining if what they did was right or wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Story will include OCs but only rarely (at least I hope so).
> 
> -This story kind of (although I'm not sure if it was really derived from it) based off of Its A Wonderful Life, although it really doesn't have anything based off the movie in it, but sort of, but maybe not inspired by it.

It was a normal day on Mobius... Well, as normal as you could get with two overactive hedgehogs causing such commotion.

Sonic had just been finishing up his 24th birthday party and then he had decided to go out and run for a bit. The only thing was...Shadow came along...

At first Sonic had just paused to stare at Shadow in surprise but eventually picked up speed.

Meanwhile, Shadow was trying to grab his attention:

"Sonic! I need to speak with you!"

"What, get tired of calling me "faker", Faker?" Sonic taunted, smirking and again picking up speed.

Shadow blushed. He knew Sonic only meant to rouse his anger, but instead sparked something else: Love and determination.

He tried his best to keep up with Sonic but he knew that Sonic wasn't about to give up on a challenge. He smirked and raced to catch up with him.

"No, FAKER, just wondering when you'll ever give up that stupid attitude and start becoming more mature; you're already 24, for crying out loud!" 

They were approaching a forest zone, lush with tall trees, wrapped in vines and delectable berries adorning bushes of all sorts.

They zipped through it quickly, dodging obstacles left and right. It was hard to tell who was winning at this point, as both hedgehogs were running so fast they became two blue, black and red blurs against the brown, green, and yellow colors of the forest zone. 

Shadow saw an opportunity when Sonic faltered in the race and sped past him, not bothering to look back.

After a few seconds he said,"Come on, Faker, you've got to be faster than that!" He grinned and looked behind him but his face fell almost immediately when he realized that Sonic was even CLOSE to where he was. He screeched to a stop and looked around. Nothing. He waited a few seconds. Still, nothing.

Now he was worried.

He rushed back through the forest and when he finally found Sonic he panicked.

Apparently when Sonic fell he landed quite a few feet away from where he had supposedly tripped, and being unfortunate enough to end up headfirst on a bed of rocks.

Shadow gasped (*cause we always have to have that moment!*). "Sonic!"

He leaned down and checked his pulse. It was weak. Probably from blood loss. And Shadow had to guess that from the speed he had been going at he had to have been hurt pretty bad. 

He sighed, picking him up (*bridal style!*) and took him to his home.

...

When Sonic woke up everything was a blur. He pushed himself upwards but a gloved hand pushed him down again. 

"Don't try to move. You'll make it worse." 

Sonic tried to focus as much as he could, but the fogginess in his head ceased to desist. He groaned.

"Shh. Just rest. You'll feel better soon."

And just like that he was out like a light.

...

In Sonic's dream:

He was walking through an empty void of nothingness. He continued on in hopes of finding someone, reaching out to somebody. "Hello?" Silence. He shivered, the coldness and emptiness combined making him uncomfortable.

That's when he saw it. 

Just ahead was a figure. One of whom he recognized; Miles "Tails" Prower (*or MILES PER HOUR!*), his best friend and little brother.

He almost jumped for joy as he ran over to him, calling his name, "Tails! Tails! I'm so glad you're here!"

But he slowed as he came closer, which in truth he wished he hadn't.

"T-Tails...?"

The supposed "Tails" was currently suspended slightly in the air, a slender length of rope wrapped around his neck. 

"N-No! Tails! TAILS!" Something inside him wanted to unsee everything while somewhere else, deep inside him, something told him to accept his fate.

He slowly backed away, horrified, and ended up falling to the floor on his knees, clutching his head, trying to drive out was he was seeing...what he was hearing...but alas, in vain. 

It soon started to overwhelm him and he ended up passing out into an even darker abyss.

...

Reality:

Sonic screamed. "TAILS!" He was panting and sweating up a storm and despite this, he was quickly embraced. He looked down to see that Shadow was holding him.

"Um..."

'Well, that's awkward...'

"Uh, Shadow? What are you doing? Where am I?" Sonic asked, looking around.

Shadow sighed. "We're at my apartment. We were racing, we reached a woodland area, and you tripped and hit your head. You were hurt pretty bad..." He stayed that way for a few moments so Sonic couldn't look at his expression.

"So...you've just...been taking care of me...this whole time...?" Sonic asked, amazed.

"Yes, Sonic, because... I love you." 

Sonic blushed deeply. He never thought he'd live to see the day when Shadow cared about him as much as he did him.

Apparently Shadow took Sonic's reaction the wrong way, and turned away, ashamed.

"B-But if you don't feel the same way..."

Just then Sonic remembered something.  
"Hey, Shadow, what were you going to tell me? Y'know, before the race?"

"Oh, that? It's...nothing." Shadow blushed even more (*although I know I never stated that!*).

"Please..." Sonic leaned forward, placing his lips gently against Shadow's. Soon they were both making out passionately. 

After a while they broke for air and Sonic finished his question. "So, what was it?"

Shadow sighed. "Sonic...do you..." 

"...yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" (*Haha! Gotcha!*)

"WOULD I?! This has got to be the best birthday ever!"

"Aside from hitting your head?"

Sonic subconsciously lifted a hand to his head, finding bandages firmly wrapped there. "Well, yeah, aside from THAT..."

They both gazed lovingly at each other before falling down on the bed, lost in each other's lips all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget:
> 
> -This is a chapter book!  
> -It is book one of a Sonic Couples Series!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! ILOVEYOUSOMUCH!!!!


End file.
